How Terrible is the Death of a Loved One?
by RiverLake
Summary: Before Syaoran departs for Hong Kong he swears that he'll never leave Sakura for another. Sakura does the same. When he comes back six years later, he'll find out just how terrible a death of a loved one is…
1. Chapter 1: Departure

**FANFIC – HOW TERRIBLE IS A DEATH OF A LOVED ONE?**

_**Before Syaoran departs for Hong Kong he swears that he'll never leave Sakura for another. Sakura does the same. When he comes back six years later, he'll find out just how terrible a death of a loved one is…**_

**Chapter 1 – Departure**

Syaoran waited on a bench for the announcement of the leaving plane to Hong Kong. Beside him was Sakura who looked anxious. Her cheeks were tear-stained from crying all night long and her eyes were red-rimmed from the lack of sleep the previous night. All night she had stayed up crying her heart out and wishing that her loved one wouldn't have to leave for Hong Kong the next day.

Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. She was staring at something, so he followed her gaze. When he found nothing of interest, he grimaced; he knew why she was so silent: she didn't want to leave. And for a fact, neither did he.

He reached out and gently squeezed Sakura's hand. Sakura turned to look at him, and he gazed back. Unable to find words to say, he leaned forward and kissed her.

It was short, and he pulled back as a voice on the PDA announced, "_Passengers for the Hong Kong flight please proceed to the gates immediately._"

Syaoran stood up, and Sakura followed suit. In silence she accompanied him to his gate. She bit her lip and clenched her fists in an effort to stop herself from crying. As he was about to step through, he turned back to her and called softly, "Sakura?"

His girl looked up at him. "Yes, Syaoran?"

He took a few steps towards her and bent down to whisper into her ear. "Sakura, before I leave…I want to swear this. I hereby swear that I will never, _ever _leave you for another. I'll come back, and that time it'll be forever."

He straightened, and Sakura couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She ran towards him, embracing him and crying her eyes out.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her head. They stood like that for a time as the other passengers walked past them through the gates. Finally Sakura let go and looked up.

"Syaoran, I too hereby swear that I will never, _ever_ leave you for another," Sakura's quivering voice came. She stood up on tip toe and planted a final kiss on his lips.

This was longer than the previous, and when she finally pulled away, she whispered, "Don't forget me."

Syaoran smiled, but it was sad. "Forget you? Never."

With a final smile that Sakura knew from earlier years, he turned his back and stepped through the gate. He didn't glance behind. In fact, he was letting his tears fall freely. If he turned back, he knew he wouldn't be able to advance onto the plane.

Sakura watched him until he turned and was out of sight. The guard at that gate asked, "Ma'am, are you supposed to be on that flight?"

A bit surprised, she turned to face him. Then she shook her head and left.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any characters in it.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Syaoran's Return

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

Syaoran smiled, but it was sad. "Forget you? Never."

With a final smile that Sakura knew from earlier years, he turned his back and stepped through the gate. He didn't glance behind. In fact, he was letting his tears fall freely. If he turned back, he knew he wouldn't be able to advance onto the plane.

Sakura watched him until he turned and was out of sight. The guard at that gate asked, "Ma'am, are you supposed to be on that flight?"

A bit surprised, she turned to face him. Then she shook her head and left.

**Chapter 2: Syaoran's Return**

Six long, lonely years passed for Sakura, and she had grown into a lovely young woman. Many, many guys had asked her out, even asked her to be his girl, but to all she had shaken her head. She belonged to Syaoran, and only him. And she was not going to break her promise to him, whether or not it was a matter of life and death.

One morning she awoke from her sleep to her ringtone. Reaching out from under the blanket she grabbed her phone from the table beside her and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Sakura, are you asleep?" Tomoyo's voice came.

Sakura yawned as she stretched and sat up in bed. "I was. But I'm awake now, so…what's up?"

"'Kura, what's wrong with you?" Tomoyo scolded. "Don't you know what day it is today?"

Sakura looked at her calendar sleepily. "No…" she said carefully.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" Tomoyo sighed. "It's the day of Syaoran's return!"

At this reminder, Sakura sat upright. Syaoran's return, how could she forget? Feeling a lot better, Sakura squealed. "Tomoyo, thank you so much!" and hung up.

In a determined attempt to get to the airport to surprise Syaoran, she hurriedly changed into jeans and her favourite t-shirt before stuffing her phone into her pocket. She ran down the staircase, grabbed something from the fridge and got into her car.

Biting into her apple, she started the engine and drove off.

In minutes she reached the airport. Straightening her hair, she sat at the bench where she had sat with Syaoran six years ago while waiting for his flight. Memories flooded back, and suddenly she found herself wondering whether Syaoran had met with an accident.

Quickly she pushed those thoughts away and patiently waited for a voice on the speaker to announce the touchdown of a plane from Hong Kong. It came sooner than she thought. "_Touchdown from Hong Kong at Gate…_"

Sakura didn't bother to listen. She knew which gate it was. She jumped up from the bench and ran towards the announced gate. There were a few people there already, no doubt loved ones from the Hong Kong plane. Soon the passengers came pouring out, a few embracing those who were there.

Sakura waited. Finally, Syaoran walked out in jeans and a sports jacket over his black shirt. She smiled when she saw him with his mischievous brown eyes and his always-messy brown hair. But he was not alone, as she had expected. Beside him was a girl who looked like an American-Japanese. Her shoulder-length hair was a deep hazel blond and her violet eyes twinkled, especially when she looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran held one back in his hand, while his other hand...Sakura's eyes strayed to his left hand, and received the shock of her life. In a tight clasp, Syaoran held his companion's hand, occasionally squeezing it gently.

Sakura watched in utter despair. She knew all of his relatives, but she had never seen this girl. _Maybe Syaoran just didn't introduce me to her because of some reasons…_Sakura thought.

Her doubts that he had truly left her were confirmed when he bent down to face the girl, used his forefinger to lift up her chin…and his lips met hers. Sakura, after watching this scene, simply crumpled to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks endlessly as her heart broke. Syaoran pulled back, and to Sakura's anger, the girl had a smug look on her face.

Sakura pushed her hair back before pulling her knees up her to chest and wrapping her arms around them. She leaned against the leg of a bench behind her and watched as Syaoran advanced.

Syaoran heard a girl sobbing near him. He looked over to his companion and said, "Wait here, Akuni." And he took a step forward, looking for the source of the sound.

He had barely taken a few steps when he noticed a figure leaning against the bench leg. Her bangs hung down by her cheeks, concealing part of her face. But Syaoran didn't need to see her entire face to recognize.

"Sakura?" he whispered, shocked.

Familiar green eyes of the most beautiful shade snapped back to him. Sakura's eyes lit up, not in joy, but in anger. She scrambled up, backing away from her ex-boyfriend.

"Sakura?" Syaoran called.

To his surprise, Sakura shook her head. "Stay away from me." She sidestepped to avoid falling over the bench and stood there. Quickly she brushed away her tears and her hair and glared at him. "Don't even come close."

"Sakura, it's me," Syaoran said, tears swelling up in his eyes. What had happened to her? "It's me, Syaoran."

"Not the one I used to know," Sakura answered sadly, shaking her head while keeping her gaze on him. "The one I knew was the one who promised me that he'd never leave me for another. He was the Syaoran I knew would never break that promise."

The girl Syaoran had called Akuni widened her eyes in surprise.

Syaoran extended an arm towards her. "Sakura, please…" he whispered. His tears were falling now, slowly. "Let me explain…"

Sakura didn't let him finish. "I trusted you!" she screamed, backing away from him more. "I trusted you! I gave you everything! I loved you…" she said on a softer tone. Shaking her head more at him, she turned her back and ran towards the exit.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

The girl Syaoran had called Akuni widened her eyes in surprise.

Syaoran extended an arm towards her. "Sakura, please…" he whispered. His tears were falling now, slowly. "Let me explain…"

Sakura didn't let him finish. "I trusted you!" she screamed, backing away from him more. "I trusted you! I gave you everything! I loved you…" she said on a softer tone. Shaking her head more at him, she turned her back and ran towards the exit.

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor**

When she was back at home, Sakura took out her phone and hit the speed dial. Tomoyo's voice came almost immediately. "'Kura?"

"Tomoyo…" Sakura managed to say, before dissolving into tears. "Syaoran…"

"Wait," Tomoyo interrupted. "I'll be there in a moment." And she hung up.

Sakura shut her phone and held it in her hand. Memories of her days with Syaoran flooded her mind, not enabling there was space for anything else. Sobbing, she curled up on her bed and just lay there, crying out the pain from her broken heart.

Tomoyo reached the house and flung open the door. Touya sat on the couch watching TV. When she entered he looked up and smiled. "Hello, Tomoyo."

"Where's Sakura?" she asked, forgetting to greet him in her haste and worry.

Touya's smile faded. "She's upstairs," he told her. "I'd better let you know that she isn't in a good mood."

"I know," Tomoyo said simply and ran up the staircase to Sakura's room. Before entering, she knocked softly on the door. "'Kura?"

"Come in," came her voice, muffled by something Tomoyo recognized as pain…pain from a broken heart.

She twisted the doorknob and entered. Her curiosity turned to surprise when she found her cousin and best friend leaning against her wall with her knees up her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes red-rimmed from crying.

Tomoyo climbed onto the bed and embraced Sakura. Sakura put her head on Tomoyo's shoulder and resumed crying.

Tomoyo didn't need to ask what was wrong. Almost immediately Sakura began telling her story. "It's Syaoran…he's with someone else," she said miserably. "He held her hand, kissed her…then even dared to tell me to let him explain."

"He broke his promise to you?" Tomoyo asked, concealing her anger well. For the sweet and timid her she actually had a furious temper, especially when it came to heartbreaks from people she cared for.

Sakura nodded miserably and cried more. "He would listen when no one else would, Tomoyo. And now he's gone. I've lost him to someone else." She buried her face in her knees.

"I could talk to him," Tomoyo suggested. "Maybe he really did have a good reason."

"Not you too!" Sakura said, pushing her away. "Syaoran's gone, Tomoyo. I have to accept that and move on. I guess now, since he's broken his promise I am no longer his."

She lay on the bed on her stomach, her face in the pillow. Tomoyo gripped her friend shoulder. "'Kura?" But Sakura wouldn't move much less respond.

Tomoyo sighed, then left the room, the last sound she heard being Sakura's sobs.

Sakura spent a week in her room, refusing to talk to anyone. She would only answer her phone, but only the calls from Tomoyo. To her surprise and disgust, Syaoran tried calling her twice everyday and sent her a couple of SMSes. Things like:

_Sakura, please let me talk to you._

_Please just answer my calls._

_Don't ignore me, Sakura, please._

He might as well have talked to a wall. Sakura ignored all his calls, the total opposite of what he pleaded her not to do. She deleted his SMSes after reading them.

Touya had tried to coax her out, but nothing worked. Eventually he called his best friend, Yukito. "Yukito?" he said.

"Yukito here, Touya," came the reply. "What's up?"

"Yukito, I need help," Syaoran begged. "Please. Sakura's in her room, she's not coming out. She's been ignoring everyone except Tomoyo."

"Won't she ignore me too?"

Touya shook his head, even though he knew his best friend couldn't see it. "No. Remember, she used to have a childhood crush on you. She might listen."

In his house, Yukito squirmed uncomfortably. Touya had brought up the subject of Sakura's old crush on him. He never loved her like she did, but to him she was little more than a sister.

After long thoughts, he nodded. "Okay. I'll be there soon."

Yukito's soon meant less than five minutes. He rapped his knuckles on the front door of his best friend's house. Touya opened the door almost immediately. After a tight bear hug, Touya said, "She's in her room," and guided him there.

"Good luck," he wished.

Yukito took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Sakura's soft miserable voice replied, "Who is it?"

"Yukito."

In her room, Sakura stared at the door. _Yukito?_ she thought. "Come in."

Yukito walked in, his familiar face lighting up the room like it always did. "Hello, Sakura."

The girl he spoke to nodded miserably at him before staring at the floor again. Her eyes were sunken and red-rimmed from spending her sleepless nights crying. She didn't want to sleep, because the dreams were always the same: her memories of her time with Syaoran.

Yukito came to sit beside her. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Sakura didn't answer. In fact she felt just a little uncomfortable with Yukito's presence. Before Syaoran, he was the person she went to when she had problems if Tomoyo wasn't around.

Before he knew it, Sakura fell into tears again. "Syaoran…" she breathed. "He's left me. Broken his promise. Left me for someone else. After I gave everything I had to him!" She flung her pillow to the opposite side of the room. It hit her table with enough force to knock off a necklace.

Yukito got up and picked it up. It had a heart shaped locket strung onto it. He fiddled with the catch and opened it. A picture of a smiling Syaoran filled the interior. He sighed, closed the locket and put it on her bedside table.

He put his arm around her, not in a boyfriend-girlfriend way, but sorta like a comforting way. "C'mon, Sakura. You can't stay caged up like this." He forced her to face him, and he tilted her chin up.

"Look at yourself in the mirror," he said. "You're pretty and still young. Forget about him; it's not your fault." Sakura smiled at him.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

Yukito got up and picked it up. It had a heart shaped locket strung onto it. He fiddled with the catch and opened it. A picture of a smiling Syaoran filled the interior. He sighed, closed the locket and put it on her bedside table.

He put his arm around her, not in a boyfriend-girlfriend way, but sorta like a comforting way. "C'mon, Sakura. You can't stay caged up like this." He forced her to face him, and he tilted her chin up.

"Look at yourself in the mirror," he said. "You're pretty and still young. Forget about him; it's not your fault." Sakura smiled at him.

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

Against her cousin/best friend's wishes, Tomoyo approached Syaoran's house. She knocked on the door. She heard Syaoran say, "I'll get it!" a second before he opened the door.

"Saku- oh. Hi Tomoyo," he greeted, looking rather disappointed.

"Hello, Syaoran," she said through gritted teeth, trying to hide her anger. "Expecting Sakura?"

"Well…yea," he admitted. "But she's not here, so…come in."

"_Arigato_," Tomoyo replied and walked in. She fell back onto one of the living room couches. "I'm not surprised she's not here. Can't believe you're even expecting her to come walking through that door."

Syaoran, who was pouring himself and Tomoyo a glass of water from a jug on the table, stole a glance at her. Her expression was cold, and her eyes like a solid block of ice.

He handed the cup to her then seated himself next to her. "She told you, didn't she?"

"Told me what?" Tomoyo asked innocently. Her expression hardened again. "That you betrayed her? That you broke the promise you made to her before leaving? That you broke her heart and crushed her utterly?" She took a sip of water. "Need I continue?"

"No," Syaoran sighed, placing his untouched glass on the table in front of her. He glanced up as Akuni walked down in a summer dress brushing her hair.

"Syaoran?" she said, then stopped when she saw Tomoyo. "Oh. You have visitors."

"I'll see you later, Akuni," he said firmly, and Akuni scurried up the stairs again back to her room.

"That's her, then?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Well, you're wasting time with her. Your _ex_," she emphasized, satisfied when she saw him wince, "is so much more than she is."

"If you've come here to taunt me, Tomoyo…" Syaoran said. Tomoyo was about to interrupt with a smart response when he continued. "…it's working."

He looked away, and she knew that he was trying to hide tears. "You think I love her?" he nudged his head toward the stairs, indicating Akuni. "You think that little insignificant brat owns my love? Never."

Tomoyo turned to him in surprise. He faced the front again. "I was forced to, Tomoyo. My parents forced me to. They brought Akuni over and forced me to become a couple with her. She was the daughter of some rich business partner of my dad. You've no idea how much I argued with my parents, but eventually they won."

"I'm stuck with her," he said sadly, hanging his head. "If I try to return to Sakura they'll disown me. The servants here act as spies for them."

"As much as I love her, Tomoyo," he said, tears in his eyes, "I can't."

Then Tomoyo really understood. A forced relationship, which will eventually be followed by an arranged marriage.

"You understand now, Tomoyo?" he asked, standing up. Seeing her nod, he continued, "Then tell Sakura I'm sorry. Tell her everything. Tell her I love her, but I can't return, not without bringing disgrace upon the Li family."

He left, leaving Tomoyo thinking in his living room.

That very evening Tomoyo went to see Sakura, and was surprised to see her hanging out with Yukito and Touya, smiling at their jokes.

She turned to her as soon as she stepped in and smiled. "Tomoyo."

"Evening all," she greeted politely. Then turned back to Sakura. "'Kura, I need to talk to you."

Sakura's smile faded a little. She excused herself from the table and went up with Tomoyo to her room. Sitting on the bed, she asked, "So, what's up?"

Tomoyo decided not to beat around the bush. "Sakura, Syaoran still loves you."

A mixed expression crossed her face at the mention of Syaoran. It was a mixture of love, pain and anger. "Impossible," she said.

"'Kura, as much as you don't wanna believe it, it's true," Tomoyo persisted. "He told me himself, Sakura. If you were there, you would have seen the truth in his eyes."

"And what did you see in his eyes, Tomoyo?" Sakura demanded.

Tomoyo took in a deep breath. "Guilt that he is forced to do this and didn't tell you earlier. Pain that he has to see you so upset without him. And fear that you'll truly leave him. He says he's sorry."

Sakura's fist unclenched, then clenched again, her fingernails biting into her flesh. "I can't believe that, Tomoyo!"

"I know, right!" Tomoyo squealed, mistaking her for joy.

"That's not what I meant!" Sakura said angrily, standing up. "I mean I can't believe him! What you told me, I just can't. You've never experienced this with Eriol before, and I hope you won't because it _hurts_." She sat on the bed and started crying again. "You didn't see what I saw: he pulled her close and kissed her, like he used to me."

Sakura hung her head. Tomoyo stood. "Well," she said gently, benting down and putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "if you don't believe me, go to his house tomorrow and talk to him about his relationship with Akuni or something like that. Then see what he has in his eyes."

Sakura, still with her head down, nodded, the merest shake of her head. Tomoyo guessed she was crying, so it was best to leave her alone. Sighing sadly in her direction, Tomoyo walked out the door.

As soon as she did, Sakura lifted her head and leaned against the wall, wondering, _what would your eyes tell me tomorrow, Syaoran? The truth or the lie?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not CCS or any of the characters in it. Sheesh, if I have to say this again…**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Fatal Accident

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

Sakura hung her head. Tomoyo stood. "Well," she said gently, benting down and putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "if you don't believe me, go to his house tomorrow and talk to him about his relationship with Akuni or something like that. Then see what he has in his eyes."

Sakura, still with her head down, nodded, the merest shake of her head. Tomoyo guessed she was crying, so it was best to leave her alone. Sighing sadly in her direction, Tomoyo walked out the door.

As soon as she did, Sakura lifted her head and leaned against the wall, wondering, _what would your eyes tell me tomorrow, Syaoran? The truth or the lie?_

**Chapter 5: A Fatal Accident**

Sakura took Tomoyo's advice. The very next morning she dressed in her typical clothes: jeans and a white shirt. She walked to Syaoran's house, memorizing what she was gonna say.

As she was about to knock on the door, she heard giggling. She crept to the open window and peeked over it. She got the shock of her life, worse and much more painful than when she saw Syaoran with Akuni at the airport.

In the living room was Syaoran on one knee in front of Akuni who had a very satisfied and expectant look on her face. He held her hand and said the words Sakura feared the most.

"Akuni, will you marry me?"

He had a pained voice, but Akuni obviously didn't notice. She knelt, hugging and kissing him while squealing yes in Japanese. Syaoran didn't look very happy. In fact, he looked miserable.

Sakura was so crushed, so heartbroken she didn't even bother to think about what Tomoyo said. She stepped back slowly, away from the window…and stepped on a dry twig. The voices in the living room stopped. Before she could run, the front door opened, with Syaoran standing in the doorway and Akuni clinging to his arm. He eyes looked left first, then right, then finally they strayed to Sakura.

"Sakura!" he stammered. He recomposed himself and said, "Do you wanna come in?" Akuni didn't look too happy with this.

Sakura shook her head and controlled the tears from coming out. "It's okay. Umm, I was on my way to the shop down the street when I heard voices. You know me," she managed a weak smile despite her state and red-rimmed eyes, "I'm curious."

She wiped her tears and got up, walking past Syaoran. He caught her wrist and turned her around to face him. Akuni glared at her but didn't say anything. Syaoran said, "Sakura, look…"

Sakura cut him off before he could continue. She looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. "I'm fine," she said when she finally released herself. She rubbed the sides of her arms and walked away, leaving Syaoran and Akuni to themselves.

After watching her go, Syaoran sighed and re-entered the house.

Sakura wasn't running. She was walking really fast, pushing past people and looking down at her feet. She was crying, but she didn't want anyone to see that. She came to the road and finally looked up, wiping away her tears. When she was sure she could cross, she did.

An oncoming driver rattling off on his phone was speeding well past the speed limit, and he saw her crossing only at the last minute. Before he could break, Sakura was down and out.

When Sakura awoke again, she was on a hospital bed with all the equipment around her. Suddenly she felt a gut-wrenching pain in her chest. She squirmed until it went away, then she lay still again.

Sakura let the tears she was holding back fall freely. He had _proposed _to her. Totally abandoned her. When she had walked to his house, she had a small hope that Tomoyo was right.

However, she was wrong. Sakura wept and wept. She couldn't take the pain anymore. It was just too much. She hoped she died here, so she could never see his face again and remember the love they used to share.

Closing her eyes, she lay back and let her thoughts drive her insane.

Tomoyo was watching the news on TV when she read the headlines at the bottom of the screen. _"Auburn-haired teenager hit by reckless driver._" Immediately she thought of Sakura. Grabbing her phone, she tried calling her. When she didn't pick up she began to worry; her phone was always on. _Always._

She redialed and waited. Soon enough, Sakura picked up. "Tomoyo?" she said weakly.

"'Kura!" Tomoyo cried. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

Sakura told her everything from the time she saw Syaoran proposing to Akuni. Tomoyo nearly cried too. Then she nodded. "I'll be there soon."

Tomoyo was shocked when she saw Sakura's weak body leaning on the pillows behind her. The sign next to her showed the rate of her heartbeat, and it wasn't far from being completely straight.

"'Kura," Tomoyo whispered, placing her hands on her mouth. "Are you okay?"

Sakura smiled weakly. "I've been better." She looked away. "A lot better."

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I'm the one who convinced to go there," Tomoyo said softly, looking like she was gonna cry.

Sakura put a hand on Tomoyo's arm. "It's not your fault," she said firmly. "It was that idiot driver. And…well, Syaoran's happy with her so I've got no right to force him to love me again, do I?"

Tomoyo was about to retort when the nurse came in, asking her to leave so Sakura could take her medicine and rest. Tomoyo nodded and walked out. She sat on the chairs outside. About half an hour later, the doctor and his nurses rushed into Sakura's room. She stood up in worry.

About fifteen minutes later, the doctor emerged, and he didn't look very happy. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and found Tomoyo staring at him, waiting for news. "You her friend?" he asked gruffly.

Upon seeing her mute nod, he shook his head sadly. "She doesn't have long to live. Apparently there was a poisonous substance at the bottom of the car. It entered her mouth and now…" he sighed and walked away, leaving his sentence hanging. Tomoyo didn't need him to continue.

She stood frozen in shock. She took out her phone from her pocket and hit the speed dial. "Hello?" Syaoran's voice came almost immediately.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo cried joyfully. And she told him.

When he heard, his jaw dropped. "I'll be there. Just keep her alive. Please." And he hung up. At his house he fell back into a chair, shocked and rocked to the core that the love of his life, the whole reason of his living, was dying.

As he drove to the hospital she was in, he prayed, _please, Sakura, please stay alive at least until I get there. Let me have enough time to tell you everything. Please fight it, Sakura. If you really have to die, at least let me see you one last time._

_**Disclaimer: Hate saying this. I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Death

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

When he heard, his jaw dropped. "I'll be there. Just keep her alive. Please." And he hung up. At his house he fell back into a chair, shocked and rocked to the core that the love of his life, the whole reason of his living, was dying.

As he drove to the hospital she was in, he prayed, _please, Sakura, please stay alive at least until I get there. Let me have enough time to tell you everything. Please fight it, Sakura. If you really have to die, at least let me see you one last time._

**Chapter 6: Death**

Syaoran ran through the hospital and flung open the door that Tomoyo told him to. Sakura was on the bed, looking so weak while Tomoyo was by her side, sitting on the stool. They both looked up when he entered and, as he expected, Sakura had a furious but sad glare in her eyes when she looked at him.

Tomoyo slowly got up. "I'll leave you two to yourselves then," she murmured, and walked out.

Syaoran stood awkwardly in front of the door while Sakura fixed him with a steady glare. He gathered his courage and sat down beside her. She didn't flinch. "Sakura," he said.

"What do you want, Syaoran?" Sakura sighed. "Why do you even bother coming here? You've got Akuni to satisfy – your new wife. Why come here to see me, a dying ex-girlfriend with a destroyed heart?"

Syaoran looked at her sadly. "I don't know if Tomoyo told you, Sakura, but I just thought you should know that I was forced to. I hate Akuni. Her father is some rich business partner of my dad's company. My parents forced me to get together with her, but I don't love her. You know how I felt when I saw you crying at the airport? Crushed. I wish I could return to you, Sakura…but I can't. Not without bringing disgrace on the Li family."

He put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. He leaned closer and kissed her. They were like that for a while, and Syaoran pulled back only when he was breathless.

He sat back in his chair, and even Sakura was surprised to find tears in his eyes. They locked eyes in silence, and Sakura saw that Tomoyo was telling the truth. There were a lot of feelings hidden in his eyes. She could see her reflection in his teary eyes and she looked away.

When she looked back, a tear was streaming down her cheek. She felt her body weakening and she knew she was going to die soon. She reached out for his hand, and he took it in his. "Syaoran, I love you," she whispered, smiling…before Syaoran felt her hand go limp.

"Sakura?" he whispered, looking at her closed eyes. Then he realized his worst fears had come to life. The rate of her heartbeat was flat, a completely straight line with a constant beep. Syaoran put his head on his arm on her bed and cried.

It was only a few minutes before the doctor came rushing in. When he saw her like that, he hung his head. "I'm sorry, sir," he apologized profusely. "But I can't do anything more. I couldn't even just now. If I had…I might have sped up the process."

Tomoyo knelt and began to weep.

Syaoran peeked out from his arm. In his broken heart he knew that there was no chance. Sakura was gone, this time forever.

Syaoran attended her funeral the next week. Tomoyo was at his side with his arm around her to comfort her. She was wiping her tears with a delicate white handkerchief. Syaoran silently watched. He didn't trust himself to speak, because if he did, he knew that he would just crumple and begin to cry.

Syaoran closed his eyes when Sakura's coffin was set in the hole that had been dug. When it could no longer be seen, he whispered, "I love you, Sakura."

_**Disclaimer: I'm gonna cry. Anyway, I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it.**_


End file.
